Random event
Throughout the game, random events happen. These come in two forms - option and forced. Option events let you decide what course of action to take, ending up with different results and an alignment sway. Forced events are events that happen and you have no control, such as xenophobia, or depression. Please note the stated bonuses/maluse of events are maximum values the event can generate. Usually they are somewhere between 1 and the number. However the higher the number, the bigger impact will it have to your alignment sway. See also: Mega Events Option Events Pods Our scouts report that significant portions of the planet are inhabited by a sentient pod-like creature. These pods bond with other sentient life. Those who are bonded by these pods experience significant physical pain at all times, but have heightened intelligence. What are your orders? Good Option: Keep our people away from those things. No one should have to live in agony. Neutral Option: Encourage our people to make use of the pods, but don't force anyone. (+20% Research bonus) Evil Option: Excellent! Require all colonists to be 'introduced' to these pods! (+60% Research bonus) Morality Weight: 4 Pirate Lair This planet apparently has been used by galactic criminals as a base. Their cruel and evil leader has come to us and asked if we would like to do business. Good Option: We don't do business with criminals. Neutral Option: Let's set up some unofficial channels. We could use their help on making our ships more durable. (+20% Starship bonus) Evil Option: These guys sound like my kind of scum. I look forward to doing business with them. (+60% Starship bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Precursor Workshop After exploring (planet name), our expedition team has uncovered what appears to be a Precursor workshop. The good news is that it allows us to substantially improve our production. The bad news is that those who work in it quickly die of unknown causes. Good Option: We must not meddle in things we do not understand. Neutral Option: Send in volunteers and only for short amounts of time. (+10% Production bonus) Evil Option: ... And what of it? I've told you this before, people are a RENEWABLE resource. (+30% Production bonus) Morality Weight: 5 The Natives Most of (planet name) is already populated by vast numbers of Stone Age level life forms. In fact, only the polar ice caps are not already used. There are too many to just put them in reservations. What are your orders? Good Option:Then I guess we'll be stuck using the polar ice caps as our base. They were here first. (-50% Productivity penalty) Neutral Option: If we don't utilize this world, someone will. Do you think they will care about them? We'll relocated them to the smaller sub-continent. (-10% Productivity penalty) Evil Option: Ah, slaves. You can never have too many slaves. They also make a good food source. (+50% Production bonus) Morality Weight: 5 PreCursorLife Our archeologists have come across a Precursor artifact. It feeds off a source of energy and then magnifies that energy. Unfortunately, the only energy we know it can use is life force energy from sentient beings. What should we do? Good Option: The (Civilization Name) won't sacrifice its people to use their life force. Neutral Option: Allow those who are terminally ill in our colony to volunteer themselves for the good of all. (+20% Planet Quality bonus) Evil Option: The (Civilization Name) live in a very dangerous galaxy. Create a lottery and sacrifice the necessary 100 individuals each day to magnify their spent life force across this world. (+50% Planet Quality bonus) Morality Weight: 5 Precursor Defense On the moon of one of our worlds, colonists have uncovered some Precursor defenses. These nasty robotic creatures are killing thousands of our people. On the other hand, some are suggesting that we can learn a lot through observing them in action. What should we do? Good Option: Do whatever it takes to stop these horrible things! (-500 bc) Neutral Option: Send in a strike force to take care of these things, but record everything that happens. Even if it takes a bit longer...(-10 bc, -5 Million people) Evil Option: Hey that's great! It's like watching a great action flick without having to pay for it. What's a couple hundred million colonists when compared to my amusement? (-200 Million people, +10 technology) Morality Weight: 5 Insectoid Wars Our colonists are reporting that this planet is inhabited by hordes of sentient insects. Additionally, there seems to be a violent civil war between two gigantic hives of them. These beings are not nearly as advanced as we are, but their civil war is making the world quite dangerous. What should we do? Good Option: We must work to bring peace to these insectoids, despite any unhappiness it may cause to our people. (-12 to morale) Neutral Option: This is none of our business. Let them fight it out, we'll just try to stay out of their way. (-10 percent to planetary production) Evil Option: You gotta be kidding me. Bug wars? I mean, you can't make this stuff up. What do you do with bugs? You exterminate them. Morality Weight: 4 SeaMonkeys An in-depth scan of the planet's oceans has uncovered a small cluster of underwater cities enclosed in airtight domes. The inhabitants appear peaceful, but their underwater location would make the domes ideal for advanced research. What are your orders? Good Option: Allow the citizens of the dome cities to live as they have - we have no right to interfere with their way of life. Neutral Option: Condense the underwater population, freeing up some of the domes for research uses. (+20% Research bonus) Evil Option: Dump the underwater pukes into the sea, I need room for my chemistry set! (+60% Research bonus) Morality Weight: 4 High-Tech Hijack Your explorers have discovered an extremely high-tech ship orbiting the planet. It's populated with a small crew, but to thoroughly dismantle and research the vessel's construction would prove useful in our ship manufacturing skills. What is your decision on the matter? Good Option: We are not in the business of stealing starships. Leave the crew in peace. Neutral Option: Contact the crew and request as much info on the ship's technology as possible. (+20% Starship bonus) Evil Option: Send soldiers to retrieve the ship and interrogate the crew, to improve the quality of our ships. (+60% Starship bonus) Morality Weight: 2 AncientRuins After landing on the planet (Planet Name), a team of explorers has discovered the ancient ruins of a once great civilization. While faded and worn, signs of life are still scattered amongst the otherwise desolate ruins. While it does prevent total planetary expansion, to destroy the remains would dishonor those who once called the planet home. What are your orders? Good Option: Leave the city and make sure the ruins are preserved. (-30% Population bonus) Neutral Option: Only clear away enough of the city to allow comfortable living space for my people. Evil Option: Demolish the trash, I don't care about dishonoring a bunch of dead people! (+30% Population bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Alien Squatters The countryside of the planet (Planet Name) is populated by a scattered, pre-industrial alien race. While they are already using much land, it would be easy to move them closer together, freeing up more land for our use. What are your orders? Good Option: Let them live how they want - we'll work around them. (-10% Population bonus) Neutral Option:Move the population into one central location, allowing our people to live more comfortably. Evil Option: Nothing like fresh slaves to get a colony off on the right foot. Capture them all and put 'em to work! (+40% Production bonus) Morality Weight: 4 The Messiah Due to the tyrannic vices stemming from the darker side of our civilization, a charismatic figure proclaiming himself to be the Messiah has stepped forth to oppose and counteract the forces of evil in our civilization. While this person may increase the morale of our people, leaving him unattended to preach will gather swarms of believers which will weaken our grip to them. What are your orders? Good Option: We respect freedom, let him do whatever he wants. (+5% Morale bonus, -10% Loyalty bonus) Neutral Option: While freedom of speech is respected, he is still bound to national interests. Limit the amount of support he can rally before he gains mass support. (+1% Morale bonus) Evil Option: Messiah eh? Have him burned alive on a stake and have his remains packaged for sale to all his believers and set him as an example to those who follow! (+15% Loyalty bonus) Morality Weight: 5 Earthworms Search parties from the colony vessel have reported the existence of strange worm-like beings on the planet that feed off the soil's nutrients. While not the most advanced form of life we've seen, these planetary worms seem to congregate in small scattered colonies and can communicate through seismic vibrations in the soil they are rooted in. How should we deal with these creatures? Good Option: (Planet Name) is here for all forms of life to share. Let us all live in harmony, no matter what the cost. (-40% Planet Quality bonus) Neutral Option: Transfer the creatures to unpopulated areas of land, where their presence won't impact the quality of our soil. Evil Option: The people of (Civilization Name) deserve the best planet I can give to them and I'll not be stopped by a horde of slimy worm-beasts! Kill 'em all! (+40% Planet Quality bonus) Morality Weight: 3 Underwater Beasts Soon after colonizing the planet, the civilians of (Planet Name) began to notice the presence of strange, oceanic creatures over 5 times the length of the average individual. While we have no reason to believe these lifeforms are a threat, the people have expressed concern over sharing our water with these odd beings. What do you suggest as a course of action? Good Option: Allow the creatures to live, but erect underwater nets to keep them away from our shorelines. (-40% Morale bonus) Neutral Option: For the best interests of my people, have a small percentage of the beings eradicated and construct an underwater barrier to keep the rest at bay. Evil Option: Let the beasts of the sea learn to fear the name of Emperor (Player Name)! Destroy every last creature of its kind! (+30% Morale bonus) Morality Weight: 3 Undead Warriors Without Government approval, a group of rogue scientists have discovered a way to bring the dead back to life. They've presented their ideas in a secret document called The Undead Warrior, detailing methods for reanimating corpses into soldiers. The Undead would fight without thought, but would live a tormented existence, their every moment filled with suffering. There are those that would frown upon using these methods, but following through with the project would increase your military might exponentially. Good Option:Destroy the documentation and lock up the scientists who researched this horrible travesty. Make sure other scientists keep with the views of our society. (-5 Research penalty) Neutral Option: While the proposal looks promising, we feel this discovery is not beneficial enough to justify the suffering of our people. Evil Option: With this added advantage, no civilization will dare to rival the strength of the (Civilization Name) Empire! (+5 Soldiering bonus) Morality Weight: 3 Flesh Nectar Throughout your empire, a mysterious plague has caused the deaths of many civilians. To research a cure for the deadly skin disease would cost billions, but countless civilian lives would be spared. However, the boils of the stricken are known to contain a sour liquid considered a delicacy on several alien worlds. If we allow the plague to run its course, this -juice- could be extracted and sold to the highest bidder. What are your thoughts on the matter? Good Option: There is no other option than to save my people. Use all means necessary to keep the plague from causing more harm. (-750 bc) Neutral Option: Extract the liquid and sell it, but use most of the funds to research a cure. Approximately 50 million people will lose their lives. Evil Option: We can call it Boilshire Farms: Flesh Nectar - Only true suffering can produce a drink this refreshing! The death of 150 million people means nothing when there are thirsty aliens out there! (+1000 bc) Morality Weight: 2 Ultimate Soldier Through advanced research into gene manipulation, scientists have derived a drug that could strengthen our soldiers beyond imagination. Speed, intelligence, courage, accuracy - all the skills that make a superb warrior will be increased. However, tests indicate the lifespan of these Super-Soldiers will be cut in half. Good Option: To force our soldiers to make that kind of decision would be inexcusable. Destroy the drug and all research pertaining to it. (-50 bc) Neutral Option: We will leave the soldiers open to taking the drug. Those who wish will receive the drug. (+1 Soldiering bonus) Evil Option:What's the life of a soldier anyways? Might as well make sure they destroy as much as possible while they're around! (+5 Soldiering bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Eye of the Precursor Archaeologists on one of our worlds have excavated the ocular remains of an ancient prophetic Precursor. According to legend, its eye holds unfathomable powers, and through unknown means, it can project illusions which can cause intense psychological distortions such as trauma or illusions with just a gaze. What are your orders? Good Option: We must respect the burial tombs of the dead, leave it alone. Neutral Option: Extract some genetic material from it to see if we can clone it for our purposes, but put it back where it belongs after that. (+10% Soldier bonus) Evil Option: Plug the eye into my eye socket! I am bringing it to the United Planets assembly to control the political flow of events by the attendants there! (+20% Diplomatic bonus) Morality Weight: 5 Corporate Corruption As our empire grows and cities built on economic success thrive, corruption in the workplace also becomes more common. Bribes, money laundering, and unfair labor practices have widened the financial gap between corporate leaders and the average worker. What should we do about businesses that are cheating the system? Good Option: Our economy must not be powered by greed and corruption. Launch an extensive investigation - any company found guilty will be put out of business. (-10 Interest Rate penalty) Neutral Option: Give the companies a second chance and devote money towards educating their leaders in the ways of fair business. (-10 bc) Evil Option: There are no wrong ways to make a buck. Overlook any corporate wrongdoings - provided they give me a cut of the profits! (+50 Interest Rate bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Mid-Evil Hippies While most individuals welcome new technology, a new Pre-Galactic way of life has been embraced by a small percentage of the population. Over the last hundred years, followers of this philosophy have banded together to live off the land, building communal stone buildings in unpopulated areas. While they do little to interfere with others, these tribes use up valuable planet space that could be put to more efficient use. What do you propose? Good Option: Let my people live how they wish. (-5% Population Growth penalty) Neutral Option: While I respect their decisions, we will continue to expand our cities and do our best to work around them. (-5 bc) Evil Option: Enough of this hippy crap! Send the tree-huggers packing - we have cities to build! (+5% Population Growth bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Falling Moon Reports have come in that a distant race is on the brink of destruction. Drilling too deep for minerals, the residents of this moon colony have caused a chain reaction at their world's core. Fissures have begun to rip the moon apart, and scientists say in a few days the moon will implode, killing every last being on its unstable surface. They need our help, Emperor (Player Name)! What should we do? Good Option: It is our duty as a galactic power to assist those in need! Get rescue vessels out to save every last creature, no matter what the cost! (-1000 bc) Neutral Option: While we will do our best to save who we can, there is little hope for a positive outcome in a situation this dire. (-10 bc) Evil Option: I'm not heartless - save as many individuals as possible. Allow them to stay in our military factories. Oh, and give them something to do to keep them from getting bored. (+5 Military Production bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Catch Em All Throughout the (Civilization Name) Empire, a cruel game has been taken up by citizens young and old. By using capture spheres, players will search for wildlife, which they will imprison within the globes. The creatures are then trained, and when their trainers feel they are ready, the animals are pitted against each other to the death. Even with activist groups protesting against it, the game's popularity seems to grow daily. What are your thoughts on the matter? Good Option: This is a crime against nature! Animals are supposed to run free, not be captured and trained as weapons. Make the game illegal immediately. (-5 Morale penalty) Neutral Option: Allow the game to be played, but restrict the use of the inhumane capture spheres and battles can no longer be to the death. Evil Option: Why should I care about the well-being of a bunch of stinky beasts? Besides, I've already caught 80 out of 128 wildlife creatures! (+5 Morale bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Lava Caves A report has just come in from a team of explorers doing subterranean exploration on a nearby moon. According to them, a web of tunnels, all filled with precious minerals, sprawls beneath the surface of the moon. Mining these resources would bring in billions of credits in the galactic market. However, all of the tunnels are filled with a lava-type plasma that is deadly to the touch. Even with the proper equipment, deaths would be unavoidable. What should we do? Good Option: I am not willing to risk the lives of my men for financial gain. Tell them to leave the caverns as they are. Neutral Option: Have a small team maneuver mining droids into the caves. Extract as much as is possible, but keep the miners' safety a priority. (+10 bc) Evil Option: Get a shovel and pick-axe! There's gold in them there hills and I want every available worker up there extracting it! (-50 Million people, +800 bc) Morality Weight: 2 Asteroid Showers Several of our planets have been hit recently by meteor showers. While deadly, the flaming debris also seems to be composed of a rare mineral that is currently in high demand. However, the mineral must fall through our atmosphere to render it usable. What are your orders? Good Option: Whatever the cost, we must save the lives of my people! (-200 bc) Neutral Option: I'm sure the worst of the asteroid showers are over, but have medical relief ready in case more occur. (-10 bc) Evil Option: It's practically money from heaven! Let the masses deal with the problem themselves, I'll be too busy counting my riches to care. (-100 Million people, +800 bc) Morality Weight: 2 Suffocated Beasts Despite our attempts to expand our cities without harming the natural balance of life, there have been reports of confused alien creatures wandering into populated areas. While most of these beasts are non-confrontational, people have become fearful and agitated at their increasing presence. What should we do? Good Option: These worlds are not ours alone. We must learn to accept the presence of all creatures, however unusual they appear. (-5 Morale penalty) Neutral Option: Put money towards transporting some of the beasts to unpopulated areas. This should free up more space for them and they'll be less likely to roam into the cities. (-10 bc) Evil Option: Let hunting season begin! If there's not enough room for both us and them, then the dirty beasts will be the ones to go! (+5 Morale bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Tasty Eggs Military personnel on leave throughout the galaxy have discovered a delicious alternative to typical 'Army Rations': A rare bird, found on the more lush planets, lays eggs that are both 'delicious and nutritious'. However, as more (Civilization Name) troops jump on the egg-eating bandwagon, the population of this creature has begun to rapidly decline. What should we do? Good Option: Enforce a strict policy preventing the troops from consuming these eggs and establish a re-growth program to make up for the birds we've... well... eaten. (-400 bc) Neutral Option: Improve the quality of rations... that should keep the soldiers from eating the eggs. Evil Option: It takes a lot of nutrients to properly dispose of alien scum! Tell the boys on the battlefield to 'Eat-Up'! (+15 Soldiering bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Stolen Cargo A group of Space Pirates captured in a recent outpost raid have offered to trade stolen cargo for their freedom. The 'booty' is scattered on several nearby moons and is said to be worth a fair amount of credits on the black market. What should we do with these 'scallywags'? Good Option: Tell 'em they can 'walk the plank' for all we care - we don't bargain with thieves! And increase surveillance to crack down on other pirates in the area. (-200 bc) Neutral Option: Continue to keep them in holding... we don't need the likes of them in our galaxy. Evil Option: Get the location of this 'cargo' they speak of. Once we've found it and sold it, let them go - with a stern warning, of course. (+700 bc) Morality Weight: 2 AntiGov Contempt towards the government has become trendy amongst younger citizens in the empire, blaming all problems, big and small, on the choices we've made. 'Galactic Tyrant (Player Name)' is a common nickname people use when referring to you, and we've been mocked in countless jokes. 'What do you get when you mix thieves, liars, and jack-asses? Why, the (Civilization Name) Government!' While this is hopefully a passing phase, a continued lack of domestic support will be viewed as a major weakness. What should we do? Good Option: We live in a free society and our citizens should be allowed to express their feelings however they wish. (-10% Diplomatic Power) Neutral Option: Encourage teachers and parents alike to teach the younger generation of the more positive aspects of our nation. We should all live under leadership that we are proud of! Evil Option: Throw any juveniles that disrespect our empire in jail for disloyalty. I will not allow them to make the (Civilization Name) into the butt of their jokes! (+20% Loyalty) Morality Weight: 1 Digital Addiction A video games company has produced a new highly addictive and fun video game that allows players to plug themselves into a photorealistic holographic virtual reality that they can kill monsters, do quests and even form guilds in it. The side effect is that this game is so addictive that most citizens have decided to work less just to get more fun out of it. The more they play, the more addicted they will become. What are your orders? Good Option: To cope with the addiction, we must provide counselling services for those who are addicted to this game for their own good. Limit the amount of time that one can spend playing it each day. (-5% Economy bonus, -500 bc) Neutral Option: While this may impair our economy, it will boost our people's spirit. (-5% Economy bonus, +10% Morale bonus) Evil Option: This is good, but why not make it better by making people productive while they are playing? Enforce a regulation such that everyone playing it must be connected to electrodes that make living batteries out of them! (+5% Economy bonus, +10% Moral Bonus) Morality Weight: 4 Cheating Death It has come to our attention that a new series of alien narcotics has slipped through our trafficking net and made its way into the (Planet Name) nightlife. 'Du' rakah', roughly translated to 'Cheating Death', takes the life of almost 40% of those who take it. Its addictive qualities, however, make it nearly impossible for people to wean themselves off it. What should be done about this matter? Good Option: I can't have my people throwing their lives away for nothing. Crack down on those that sell the drug and find a way to cure people of their addictions to it! (-400 bc, -10 Million people) Neutral Option: Keep a firm look-out for groups selling the drug and try to get it off the streets. (-50 Million people) Evil Option: And this is a bad thing?! Find out how to make this stuff. I want my slice of the 'Du' rakah' pie! (+600 bc, -500 Million people) Morality Weight: 2 Note: “Durak” (дурак) means ‘idiot’ in Russian. Alien Drought A wave of crop-damaging droughts has ripped through several alien worlds, many of which have put their people on daily rationing. We can put some extra money towards aiding the other races, and researching possible solutions, or we can stand idle while their food supplies dwindle. What are your orders? Good Option: Friend or foe, all the creatures in the universe need to stick together through hard times. Give all we can to this cause. (-200 bc) Neutral Option: While the drought continues, we will re-direct any extra food we can spare to these planets. Evil Option: Their loss is our gain! Open trading channels and let all races know that the assistance of the (Civilization Name) Empire does not come cheaply. (+500 bc) Morality Weight: 2 Blood Trade A new drink has recently become popular within alien mafia rings. Known on the black market as 'Juice', this drink is made from the blood of our citizens and a pinch of your favorite hard liquor. The high demand and low supply of the drink has made it one of the most expensive items on today's black market. What should we do, Emperor (Player Name)? Good Option: This is completely unacceptable. Find out where the crooks are stealing blood from and put an end to this disgusting trend! (-500 bc) Neutral Option: This 'Juice' craze is a waste of our time. While I think it's pretty sick, we're not going to judge the peculiar tastes of aliens. Evil Option: I never realized I had such a precious commodity flowing through my veins! Require all of our citizens to give blood immediately... It's time we cash in on this hot item! (+500 bc) Morality Weight: 2 Scaly Trouble Dealers in exotic pets have turned the sewers of (Planet Name) into breeding grounds for a particularly fast growing and highly prized species of snake. Unfortunately, these snakes have now acquired an appetite for our citizens. What should we do about them? Good Option: Shut down the dealers and institute an on-going training program that will educate our citizens about co-existing with these creatures. (-5% Planetary Economy penalty) Neutral Option: Prevail upon the dealers to keep their animals in check and warn our citizens about the dangers of entering the sewers. Evil Option: What's that you say? A way to turn people into money? Supply the dealers with all the 'food' they need to maximize production of these beasts. (+10% Planetary Economy bonus, -50 Million people) Morality Weight: 2 Undue Influence Deep below the surface of (Planet Name), miners have discovered crystals that enhance a person's ability to influence others. This could be a real boon in negotiating with other civilizations, though we would need to mine tons of this mineral to project its effect across the galaxy. Unfortunately, when the crystals are broken free from the rock that encases them, they drain the mental energy of all nearby, leaving them mindless zombies. What would you like to do? Good Option: We can't ask our miners to make that kind of sacrifice. Leave the crystals undisturbed and compensate the families of any affected miners. (-5 bc) Neutral Option: Make extraction of this mineral strictly voluntary and ensure those that do volunteer fully understand the risk they are taking. (+3% Influence bonus, -20 Million people) Evil Option: I want every last splinter of these crystals. Recruit more miners; tell them they'll get lifetime retirement after only a month's work. (+8% Influence bonus, -20 Million people) Morality Weight: 3 The Manticore Forest In the wastelands of planets throughout our galaxy, ancient, semi-intelligent Manticore trees have been found growing on the same parched and unforgiving landscapes we use to train our soldiers. The trees have proven to be excellent shelters for our troops engaged in survival training, though the trees often do not fare as well as the soldiers. What are your orders? Good Option: These trees have been there for eons; we have no right to behave in a manner that causes them harm. Immediately discontinue our military operations in these sensitive areas. (-10% Soldiering penalty) Neutral Option: Order our military trainers to change their training so as to minimize the impact on these trees, but don't seriously compromise the quality of our military training. (-5% Soldiering penalty) Evil Option: Tell our troops they can use these trees for toothpicks for all I care. (+5% Soldiering bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Solar Slammer (Planet Name) is at an ideal distance from its star for deployment of orbiting Solar Energy Concentrator platforms. These experimental platforms, nicknamed 'Solar Slammers', would give our researchers on the planet brief but intense energy bursts that will accelerate their research efforts. However, a mis-aligned beam at maximum output could expose millions of our citizens to lethal doses of solar energy. Even at lower output levels, the risk of a mis-aligned beam cannot be entirely eliminated. Should we deploy them? Good Option: Our citizens are not guinea pigs. If these energy beams cannot be aimed accurately every time, our researchers will have to make do without them. (-5% Research penalty) Neutral Option: Deploy the platforms, but make sure they always operate at reduced power to minimize the possible side-effects of a mishap. (+5% Research bonus) Evil Option: Fill the skies with these Solar Slammers and set them for maximum output. With any luck, they'll eliminate our less-productive citizens who spend all day basking in the sun. (+25% Research bonus, -20 Million people) Morality Weight: 2 Doomsday Defender Our researchers have discovered that (Planet Name) has a unique magnetic field that can be used to our advantage. Through the use of reconfigured power generation stations, it should be possible to make a localized energy field capable of enhancing planetary defenses within a large radius around each station. The reconfiguration process is irreversible and long-term proximity to a reconfigured station shortens a person's lifespan considerably. How would you like to proceed? Good Option: If we must shorten our citizens' lives to protect them, what is the point? We will not use any reconfigured power stations on this planet. Neutral Option: We can not simply ignore this benefit. Use reconfigured power stations only where we expect to build the planet's critical manufacturing and research centers. We can rotate out the affected personnel on a regular basis to reduce their long-term exposure time. (15% Planetary Defense bonus) Evil Option: Everyone knows that the last years of life are the worst ones, so why not do them a favor by eliminating those years for our citizens? Use reconfigured power stations everywhere on the planet. (+30% Planetary Defense bonus) Morality Weight: 3 The Wee Dead Folk A mining outpost near (Planet Name) has reported the discovery of the remains of an advanced race of people of near-microscopic proportions. A preliminary study indicates that there is significant knowledge that could be gained from a detailed study of the remains, but such an action would be widely viewed as desecration of the remains. What should we do? Good Option: We will not violate the sanctity of death. Seal the mine, abandon the mining operation, and leave the remains in peace. (-20 bc) Neutral Option: I'm sure these people would not want their knowledge to go to waste. See how much we can learn without outraging anyone. (+2% Miniaturization bonus) Evil Option: If anyone objects to us rummaging through some dusty flea skeletons, they can kiss my miniaturized butt. (+4% Miniaturization bonus) Morality Weight: 2 Food For Thought An extended drought that has resulted in food shortages on (Planet Name) is threatening to turn into an outright famine. Unless we do something immediately, mass starvations will ensue. What should we do? Good Option: Our people can not be allowed to starve. Spend whatever is necessary to prevent our citizens from dying. (-20 bc) Neutral Option: We should be able to mooch enough from our galactic neighbors to get by. (-5% Prestige penalty) Evil Option: Excellent, a team-building exercise! Make it known throughout our holdings that this famine is the result of outside interference from our enemies. (+10% Loyalty bonus, -100 Million people) Morality Weight:3 NOTE by Savatk: The bonuses and penalties vary. Forced Events *Wormhole :Occasionally a wormhole comes through the galaxy, doubling population growth for a few turns. *Xenophobes :People become resentful of alien things, reducing influence for a few turns, and cutting Tourisim Income. *Xenophiles :People become interested in alien things, increasing influence for a few turns, and increasing Tourisim Income. *Economic Boon :Your economy is increased for a few turns. *New Minor Race :A minor race will appear on a previously uninhabitable planet. :-OR- :A new minor race will instantly achieve a hostile takeover of approximately 20% of all colonized planets (proportionately distributed from those owned by each major race.) Additionally, all technologies known to each of the major races are granted to the minor race, potentially making them the foremost power in the galaxy. *Space Pirates :Pirate ships will appear randomly in the world and begin attacking starbases and freighters. *Diplomatic Assassination :A diplomat of one civilization is assassinated within another's borders, forcing a war between the two. *Regime Change :The ethical alignment of a race is reversed.(e.g Drengin become Good,Torians become Evil, etc. ) *Engine Power :Occasionally when playing a scenario the player will get a message saying that the increase of high-powered engine use is tearing hole in the galaxy. the result will limit the player's ships to only being able to move 5PC a week max, no matter how many engines are applied. this event is permanent through out the rest of game. *Lucky Ranger :sometimes the player's race or another race will come across an old Precursor Dreadnought, it will be restored and usually dubbed "lucky ranger" it will have a mass driver attack of 24 and armour of 21 most of the time :*Arnorian Ranger The player or another race will discover an Arnorian Ranger. It has over 100 attack in all categories, and 25 - 30 defense in all categories. It is generally a threat earlier in games. :*PreCursor Corvettes The player or another race will discover a number of PreCursor Corvettes. They are usually weak. *Depression Your economy decreases for a few turns. *Precursor Terraformer Scientists on a planet discover an ancient device they do not understand, a side effect of this is is a massive boost in the planets quality. though random it can easilly turn a planet of about 8 T-score to a 20+ one *Ultradrive All ships receive a 50% boost in their speed. *Thinking Machines All civilizations receive a bonus to their research ability. : Category:Concepts